Soji Okita
Souji Okita (沖田総司, Okita Souji) ''is one of the main characters in Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan. He is based on the historical Okita Soji. History (Childhood details) Souji was born from a samurai family in the care of his older sister after their parents death when he was 7 years old. At the age of 9, Souji was in the care of Kondou and lived in the dojo. Okita was extremely cagey and refused to open himself up to anyone. Although he was initially a live-in student at the Shieikan Dojo, Souji was treated more as a servant and was beaten by the other (and older) students in the dojo, leaving Souji with bruises which worried Kondou. Despite him scolding the other students to not beat up on Souji anymore, this only lead to more severe beatings for Souji by the other students. Kondou's heart only sinks more for Souji when he sees him standing outside the dojo looking out in the direction of where his home once was. Kondou tries to console Souji by telling him how hard it must have been for his sister to leave her adorable little brother. Souji begins to vent a little at Kondou saying how his parents abandoned him with their deaths and now his sister abandoned him. Kondou attempts to comfort Souji, telling him that nothing happens without reason and that despite Souji's hardships there must be a reason for it all. Souji then asks Kondou if he was the one who told the other students not to hurt him anymore and shows Kondou all the bruises and whelps on his shoulders, received from the other students who beat him with wooden sword calling him a "snitch." "''I don't recall asking for your help. It's annoying. Please leave me alone." One day, Shuusai-sensei (the soke of Tennen Risshin-ryu Dojo as well as Kondou Isami's sensei) decided to let his students have a sword fight. Okita was hit on the forehead leaving a cut and which caused blood to flow out.Kondou immediately wanted to stop the match to treat souji's wound, however Souji desperately protests and begs Kondou to allows him to continue. Kondou hesitantly agrees and allows Souji to keep sparring. Souji begins to fight more and more fiercely and eventually gets a winning hit in. Without thinking, Souji doesn't stop fighting and begins beating on his opponent, not realizing what he's doing. Kondou rushes in to stop Souji before he severely hurts the boy by telling him that he had won the match. Kondou hugs Souji and tells him how proud of him he is. Souji then begins to open up to Kondou and tells him that he came to the dojo so he can follow "Kondou-san." Appearance Okita is a handsome young man, standing at 176 cm or 5’9” with brick brown hair and emerald green eyes, with a charming personality and sarcastic wit. He idolizes Isami Kondou, the commander of the Shinsengumi, and imitates his hair style. As much as he tries to hide it most of the time with teasing and rudeness•, he is honest, good natured, polite, but he seems to be the type of person who likes to keep important information to himself, just to see what happens.* He usually wears red/gray/orange clothes and due to his tuberculosis has a failing sense of taste, requiring him to eat strongly seasoned food (to everyone elses misfortune when he's on cooking duty). Okita also has TB, but attempts to hide it. • Souji warned Chizuru that if she ever got in his way during patrol or a fight, he'd kill her, And yet, He protected her from Kazama During the Ikedaya incident, despite him being injured. *When everyone realized Chizuru was a girl, Souji commented that "It was Obvious she was a girl" yet he didn't say anything. Shinsengumi Kitan During his fight with Chikage Kazama, he begins to cough up blood and is later diagnosed with tuberculosis. Chizuru finds Okita fighting Chikage and tries to stop Okita from fighting. Chikage was going to attack Chizuru until Okita tells him that he is his opponent. Chikage tells Okita that his job was already done when Okita first arrived. Chikage vanishes and Okita collapses from the tuberculosis. Gradually he begins to weaken until Nagumo Kaoru visits him with a bottle of ochimizu that would "heal his illness". This proves to be untrue and after protecting Heisuke and Chizuru, Okita is shot and injured, and is last seen being supported by another member of the Shinsengumi, too weak to stand on his own. Okita also constantly jokes about killing Chizuru, as he suggested this when she was first taken captive by the Shinsengumi. Hekketsu-roku Okita remains bedridden; the only time in this season he is shown out of bed is when he appeared out of nowhere in Rasetsu form to protect Chizuru from Kaoru and when Chizuru and Harada paid him a visit. It's implied that his condition is worsening. He is also seen in short scenes before Hijikata's departure, holding over his "new" uniform. After Kondou's death, Okita furiously challenges Hijikata, but gives up after Chizuru tells him that Hijikata didn't want to leave Kondou, despite being ordered to. Angered by Kondou's death, and his own weakening condition, he kills off an entire group of men that were planning to assassinate Hijikata. Since he was already weak, his life force was sapped away by using his Rasetsu powers, and as a result his body turned to dust. The only thing left behind was his sword. Trivia, Anime & game differences & possible garble -Souji's back story is told in two perspectives, Kondou's, which is a generalization and gives insight on what Kondou was feeling for Souji's sake, while Souji's, is more dark and heartfelt as it gives more insight as to what Souji's was feeling during his time as a child at the Shieikan dojo. -According to Reimeroku, Souji's "first kill" was a comrade who was plotting to assassinate Kondou. -According to Reimeroku, Souji was one of the last Shieikan comrades to arrive in Kyoto (Next to Saito) , due to catching the measles (which for adults can be life-threatening). - Souji is sometimes referred to as a psychopath, which isn't completely untrue. He can be nearly obsessively protective of Kondou and knows exactly what to do or say to people in order to get what he wants from them, so in a classical sense, Souji is more or less a psycho. -Just to clear up any confusion for readers, his first name is Souji and his family name is Okita. - In the game version of Reimeroku, Souji actually showed Kondou all the bruises on his shoulder, in the anime, he just talks about & calls Kondou a nuisance. -Souji can be understood as being a tsundere type of character: Cold at first, but later warms up to you. Souji's Gallary Okitasoji.jpg Souji Okita.jpg|Basic idea of Souji's look 87751.jpg Hakuouki.Shinsengumi.Kitan.full.474538.jpg Hakuouki.Shinsengumi.Kitan.full.989825.jpg|Kondou Hugging Souji in order to stop his blind rage Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-10h24m19s67.png|"I fell down. i can be quite clumsy" was the excuse Souji gave when Kondou saw his bruises Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-10h12m07s218.png Souji.jpg kisuki.net_artbooks_hakuouki-shinsengumi-kitan-original-illustrations_119.jpg|Official Art book image 137071.jpg|Official artbook concept art 524188.jpg|I wish i could tell you what's going on here,sorry Okita.Souji.full.386532.jpg|Chizuru imagening Souji in western clothing Hakuouki.Shinsengumi.Kitan.full.170128.jpg|Souji's "Good" Ending Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-20h14m03s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-20h16m43s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-20h16m39s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-20h19m58s2.png tumblr_m2w0bkjxT31r588mgo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2pcdipFnF1qkzhmko1_500.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-20h19m58s2.png tumblr_m7hincbCEF1rr7qsdo1_500.jpg 315.jpg|Okita Souji as pictured in Hakuouki: Demon of Fleeting Blossom game. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Shinsengumi